raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Runaways!
The Runaways! is the 5th episode of The Raccoons. Plot Cedric runs away from home and moves in with Bert and the other Raccoons, following pressure from Cyril. However, he soon realizes how much he misses his father and all of the little things that made Sneer Mansion his home. Cyril feels the same way when he realizes he can't take the business without Cedric. At the same time, Julie and Tommy run away when their father got mad at them for not putting away their as he told them. Characters *Broo *Bert * Cedric * Cyril * Dan * Julie * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph * Schaeffer * Sophia * Tommy Songs * Sooner or Later * Cyril's Lullaby Trivia * Stock footage from "Surprise Attack" is used. * Cyril has four phones in his vault and considers personal calls non-profitable. * Flashbacks show that Cyril practically raised Cedric by himself since Cedric was in diapers. * Apparently Cedric still can't fall asleep until he hears his father sing his lullaby. * Cyril shows he actually cares for Cedric in this episode. * One of the animators for this episode is Nik Ranieri who would later work at Walt Disney Animation Studios. *This episode marks the first time we ever see Cyril's soft side when he is seen missing Cedric. Quotes :Ralph: Hi, Cedric! :Schaeffer: Hey, what's in the bag? :Cedric: Oh, nothing...just a few of my personal belongings... :Melissa: Cedric, is everything all right? :Cedric: No, I've left home. Pop doesn't appreciate me. He thinks I'm just a living, breathing adding machine. :Melissa: Oh, Cedric, Cyril loves you...in his own mercenary way. :Cyril: (To Pig Two) If you were twice as smart as you think you are, you'd still be a halfwit! :Cyril: This place looks like a pig sty! :Pigs: Oh, Thank you, sir! We try sir! :Ralph: Good night Bert, Goodnight Cedric. :Cedric: Goodnight. :Bert: Goodnight. :Cedric: WAIT! :Bert: What is it? :Cedric: I can't fall asleep, until I here my lullaby! :Ralph: I don't think we know your lullaby. :Melissa: Why don't you sing it for us, and maybe we'l learn it for tomorrow night? :Cedric: It's not the same unless Pop is singing it. :Pigs: Boss! Boss! :Cyril: Well? Did you find him? :Pig One: Yes sir, we followed the girl like you said and... :Pig Two: He's with The Raccoons! :Cyril: The Raccoons? I should of known! Their the ones who put him up to this! :Pig One: But sir... :Cyril: Those meddlesome roddents are a bad influence! Thave got the poor kid brain washed! :Pig One: But sir, you were the one who made him retire. You were the one who... (Cyril glares at him) ...heh, heh, em, saw through The Raccoons all along. :Cyril: And don't you ever forget it! :Cyril: (singing) A dollar for your thoughts, my son. See money while you sleep. Watch those dollars jump the fence instead of silly sheep. And as each dollar earns its wings, snatch it from the air. Do this a million times my son, and you'll be a millionaire. Gallery Cedric when he was a baby.png 0FC484E3-2963-4051-9811-4BF43B667DC8.png Lullaby.png 3ECDBD2D-C6A7-4186-8C87-B81FFC7F1E68.png Schaeffer.jpg 8C19B9B2-A4C0-4507-859E-122C74596682.png AE7DCC1D-42A2-490A-BAEC-C2EBB1926E61.jpeg 99BA1461-35F1-4F01-8CEC-F3D8A4E6A88D.jpeg A0AEDE12-EAAA-425B-B240-AA2D89D818DD.jpeg 332EA604-C85A-4895-B70B-5F59BF193D8E.jpeg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes